The Hanyou, The Secretary
by Kwritr94
Summary: Inuyasha Toki is a very well multi million dollar rich man that is the heir and new CEO of his family business, Jewel Corp. His father is pressing him to find a woman to marry and produce an heir by the end of the year, but the woman he finds is playing hard to get. The only thing that Kagome doesn't know is that Inuyasha doesn't take no for an answer.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Own Inuyasha but I just enjoy writing stories about them. I love Inuyasha and Kagome.**

**Chapter One**

**Inuyasha's Office**

Inuyasha was sitting behind the desk looking at the documents that he needed to have finished looking at by Monday. He sighed, his father Inutashio was demanding that he find a good woman for him to marry and produce an heir for the company empire. No matter what his father wanted Inuyasha didn't want to be the heir to this company. He wanted a quiet life style and do what he wants to do.

Inuyasha was sure that his father would probably pick his wife for him if Inuyasha let him, which he wasn't. If he had to he was going to pick his own wife and no one was going to do it for him no matter what.

He sighed again and layed the paper down on the desk before sitting back in the chair before his office door opened.

"Are you ready to go Inuyasha?" Kikyo walked over to stand in front of him. He forgot about her. This was the woman who he has been having sex with off and on but nothing else. She just wasn't his to marry type but she was at least a decent lay. She didn't think that though and already started making claims on him but for Inuyasha he hasn't slept with her in six months. He planned on it staying that way.

"Yeah, I am. But not with you, what do you want Kikyo?" He asked her in a stern voice.

Kikyo huffed and crossed her arms. "I wanted to see if we could go back to your place and have sex. You never had a problem with it before."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I do now. You are slowly trying to make me into more than what I want to be. I will not and won't ever be your boyfriend or husband."

Kikyo glared at him. "You think that but you will come around soon enough, Inuyasha. You don't think that when you have your dick in me for most of the night."

That caused Inuyasha to tense and growl. "I haven't done that in months and I don't plan on doing it again. You are an okay lay but you're not mind blowing like most that I've had."

She clenched her hands and turned tail and stomped out of the office not bothering to close the door in retreat.

He sighed and stood gathering up his documents in his suitcase and left the office. It was time to hunt down a wife so he could finally live his life. 

**Kagome's House:**

Kagome was cooking up a nice quick breakfast when Sango walked in.

"Hey Kagome. Are you ready to go to work today?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked up from the stove and smiled a warm smile at Sango.

"Yeah I don't have to be there until an hour." Kagome said and Sango sighed with envy.

"Well I have to get going because I have to be there in 30 minutes." Sango said and gathered her jacket she put on one of the kitchen table chairs so she can leave.

Kagome nodded her head. "Okay, I'll see you at work okay and make sure not to start arguing with Miroku."

Sango snorted. "He shouldn't be touching my ass, the pervert. I go there to work not to get felt up. If he kept his hands to himself he wouldn't be finding his self in the hospital for more than five times in a month."

Kagome chuckled and turned back to her breakfast. "Well at least lower the amount of times you send him to the hospital. I don't want to visit him anymore for a long while in the hospital."

Sango sighed at her and put on her jacket. "For you I'll try but I won't promise." and she left the house.

Once Kagome was done eating, she left the house to go to work. 

**Jewel Corp:**

At her desk Kagome was typing the latest documents she needed to have submitted by the end of the work day when she saw her boss Inuyasha walked in.

From her cuby she could see him walking directly towards her. Her heart picked up speed when he was standing right in front of her.

"Ms. Higurashi? I need to speak with you privately in my office." He asked her and she gulped audibly.

"Okay." She stood and followed him into his office. Once she entered he shut the door quietly behind them and walked behind his desk to get situated.

"Now, please have a seat Ms. Higurashi. I have a proposal I need to ask you." She walked over and sat down in a seat in front of the desk and mentally was trying to calm her racing heart.

"What is this proposal, Mr. Takahashi?" Kagome asked.

"That you become my wife in the next six months." He answered in an even tone, as though it was an everyday question.

"What? I'm sorry I must not have heard you right. Are you proposing that I marry you?" She asked wanting it to be confirmed and that she wasn't going crazy. Kagome didn't want marriage especially to her boss. She liked the relaxed life and didn't want to complicate things by getting involved with him.

Inuyasha sighed. "No you are not crazy. Well I can't really say what your mental issues are because I don't know you but what I am proposing isn't some crazy illusion, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome got up and began to pace and Inuyasha watched her go back and forth. Then she turned and crossed her arms across her chest and glared coldly at him.

"There is no way I am marrying you. We don't even know each other let alone love each other and I don't plan being in some loveless marriage as a business arrangement." Kagome told him in a cold even tone and that surprised Inuyasha. From looking at her she didn't look the type to be so cold to anyone.

"It would be very worth your while and your job as well." Inuyasha said hoping to drop a hint.

Kagome was silent for a moment then responded. "Are you threatening my job over something so ridiculous?" Her voice getting colder by the minute and Inuyasha was starting to think that maybe he was making things harder for himself by causing her to get angry with him. He didn't want that.

He had seen from Kagome's background that she would be the perfect wife for him by her need to help other's and with the strength of fire that Kikyo and no other had. She was kind, warm, clever and gentle, things that he never found in Kikyo. She made herself open and easy to read whereas Kikyo was distant and quiet, aloof even and he didn't find himself relating to her unless it came to sex.

Inuyasha found himself becoming intrigued with Kagome and that's why he was here proposing this marriage to her and not some other woman. He wanted Kagome and he intended to have her. Inuyasha would not take no for an answer.

"How about this. You spend the next six months getting to know me and on the seventh month you don't like me and don't find yourself falling in love with me then we can go back to the way things were and I will find myself another woman to be my bride." Inuyasha said. There was no way he was going to find another bride, he was going to make Kagome fall for him even if he had to go through extreme measures to get it.

Kagome looked at him with a curious expression. "Why me? Why not that ex of yours Kikyo. I'm sure she would rather be your wife. More so then I."

Inuyasha waved that question away. "Nonsense. She was nothing more than a bed warmer. A lacking one at that but you...I can see you have fire inside of you." He leered out and Kagome growled at him.

"I will not marry you to be your bed warmer. You can keep Kikyo for that. I don't much care for that." She turned and marched to the door and stopped when she heard Inuyasha call out to her.

"Wait! Come on. I don't mean it like that. I mean you are the only person who has what it takes to stand up to me even though I am your boss and can fire you on a whim. I only want you to spend the next six months getting to know me and then make your decision. I won't rush this but I'm not very good at being told no, so be prepared to be amazed and persuaded into letting me into your heart. I will make you love Kagome Higurashi and you will be my wife." Inuyasha said with a confident smirk on his face.

Kagome glared at him from over her shoulder. She wanted to be annoyed at that cocky expression on his face but for some reason she could only find herself turned on by it. Disgusted with herself she huffed shook her head and left, marching back to her desk.

What will she do? She didn't want to get married. Well at least not to some random guy that meant nothing to her. But if she don't it could cost her job and the career she has set into motion. Damn she now found herself hating her boss.

Hated him for being handsome and hating him for not giving her a choice but to give him a chance and get to know him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the story. I love Inuyasha. **

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Kagome's House**

At home sitting in the dark on her living room couch feeling sorry for herself, Kagome still couldnt believe that her boss is considering her for marriage, let alone practically making her agree to giving him a chance.

She didn't know him let alone even thought about him in that way. She much preferred her life to herself. She tried that dating thing with Koga and he ended up turning into a jerk. He was more interested in screwing her than loving her. Along with Ayame, the girl who she thought was her friend.

Kagome hasn't seen nor spoken to them and over a year now and she couldnt be more relaxed or relieved. If she was honest though she'd admit she missed her friendship with Ayame. At least what they had before Koga came between them.

She sighed continuing to stare off into space when the light of the living room flashed on around her. Kagome didn't flinch much but she knew who it was and she really wasn't in the mood for Sango or her questions. Once she started there was no finishing. Unless you forced her to end it of course.

"Are you okay? Why are you sitting in the dark like this?" Her voice holding that of concern.

Kagome glanced at Sango then looked back to the yellow wall in front of her. "It's nothing. I just had a crazy day."

Sango narrowed her eyes than walking the rest of the way into the room. "That still doesn't explain the dark." She pushed.

Kagome sighed. Clearly Sango wasn't going to drop this. It doesn't matter though. Kagome did need a second opinion on this. She didn't have much choice anyway.

"Okay. Sango, what I'm going to tell you is between just me and you. Not even Miroku can know about this." She started staring deeply into Sango's eyes to see if she could understand she meant it.

Sango watched her face for a few moments before she nodded in agreement causing Kagome to release a breath she didn't know she was even holding.

"Today. My boss Inuyasha approached me and propositioned me into a deal to marry him." Kagome waited in silence watching Sango's reaction and she didn't have to wait long.

Sango jumped up from the couch and yelled. "Are you kidding me! Who does that? You don't even know the guy and he did that. I should go down there and kick his..."

"Sango! I need your help in your opinion. He said if I don't do this it could cost me my job. That's how serious he is about this. I don't want to marry him but I don't want to lose my job either." What was she going to do.

"Why that little-" Sango grumbled but Kagome cut her off.

"Sango please. Concentrate. What do I do? I don't want to lose my job and it's not like I can go and complain over his head about this he's my boss."

Sango sighed. "With this Kagome I don't know what to really tell you. I mean you don't want to marry him yet you'll lose your job if you don't and you don't want to lose that. So your only option is to marry him. If there was any other choice I'd tell you to kick him in the balls and quit. The nerve."

Kagome laughed somewhat because Sango was always to get her to laugh at some or other even at the worse of times but Sango is right. Since Kagome isn't willing to lose her job over this she had no choice but to go all the way with this. She was going to give him his six months and if she still feels the same way as she does now than screw hee job she wasn't going to marry him.

She'd look somewhere else but she wouldn't be bound to the man for anything.

"Your right. I have to do it but I'm going to give him his six months of getting to know him better and if I still feel the same than screw it I won't marry him. I'll only marry if I'm in love and they love me. No other way around that." Kagome stated with determination. Sango smiled at her.

"You know what that means don't you?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked at her in question and shook her head. "Your going to have to make him fall in love with you if you want to marry a man who's in lover with you. Otherwise you'll be in a unrequited love."

Kagome sighed again. Yeah that would suck for her and their was no way she was going to get trapped in a loveless marriage with only her loving a man that didn't love her. It would weight down on her and slowly kill her emotionally. It would make her do things she wouldnt normally do.

"I guess I have my answer." Kagome said looking at the yellow wall mostly talking to herself but Sango still heard her.

"What answer is that?" Sango asked looking at Kagome.

Kagome then looked back at Sango with a tiny smirk on her lips that showed a bit of mischievousness.

"I'm going to have to claim the heart of my boss and husband to be." She answered.


End file.
